1. Technical Field
The present invention is concerned with the formation of small particles of organic compounds by precipitating the organic compounds in an aqueous medium to form a pre-suspension followed by adding energy to stabilize a coating of the particle or to alter the lattice structure of the particle. The present invention further contemplates simultaneously precipitating while adding energy. These processes are preferably used to prepare a suspension of small particles of a poorly water-soluble, pharmaceutically active compound suitable for in vivo delivery by an administrative route such as parenteral, oral, pulmonary, nasal, buccal, topical, ophthalmic, rectal, vaginal, transdermal or the like.
2. Background Art
There are an ever-increasing number of organic compounds being formulated for therapeutic or diagnostic effects that are poorly soluble or insoluble in aqueous solutions. Such drugs provide challenges to delivering them by the administrative routes detailed above. Compounds that are insoluble in water can have significant benefits when formulated as a stable suspension of sub-micron particles. Accurate control of particle size is essential for safe and efficacious use of these formulations. Particles must be less than seven microns in diameter to safely pass through capillaries without causing emboli (Allen et al., 1987; Davis and Taube, 1978; Schroeder et al., 1978; Yokel et al., 1981). One solution to this problem is the production of small particles of the insoluble drug candidate and the creation of a microparticulate or nanoparticulate suspension. In this way, drugs that were previously unable to be formulated in an aqueous based system can be made suitable for intravenous administration. Suitability for intravenous administration includes small particle size (<7 μm), low toxicity (as from toxic formulation components or residual solvents), and bioavailability of the drug particles after administration.
Preparations of small particles of water insoluble drugs may also be suitable for oral, pulmonary, topical, ophthalmic, nasal, buccal, rectal, vaginal, transdermal administration, or other routes of administration. The small size of the particles improves the dissolution rate of the drug, and hence improving its bioavailability and potentially its toxicity profiles. When administered by these routes, it may be desirable to have particle size in the range of 5 to 100 μm, depending on the route of administration, formulation, solubility, and bioavailability of the drug. For example, for oral administration, it is desirable to have a particle size of less than about 7 μm. For pulmonary administration, the particles are preferably less than about 10 μm in size.